Team Fortress 2: Meet the Hazard
by Silviias Kingslayer
Summary: When the RED team starts training a new class, they have no idea what they're in store for when Diana comes along. Rated T for possible bad language and blood. Will be updated weekly/whenever I care.


Hello, welcome to my Team Fortress 2 fanfic. This is a class I came up with myself; The Hazard. They basically deal with acid, radioactivity, and other hazardous stuff. My story centers around my OC, Diana. Please, leave a critique and offer constructive criticism. Enjoy~

* * *

><p>The train screeched to a halt under the beating light of the sun. A single door opened and a young girl stepped out onto the hard baked earth, carrying a backpack, a briefcase, and had a Desert Eagle holstered in her belt. This is Diana, the newest addition to the RED team. She looked around for a moment, spotting a Soldier leaning against a post that held up an awning. Diana trotted over and he glanced up.<p>

"Well then," He said. "You must be Diana."

She nodded. "Yes sir. Apparently, I'm for an experimental class, yes?"

"Yes." He answered curtly. "Now follow me, we're going to your new station."

Diana followed as the Soldier went around the train station to a rickety van parked around back. She jumped into the passenger seat and buckled herself in, settling in, ear buds in her ears. This would be a long ride.

When the van stopped, it was in front of a medium-sized two story building with the Reliable Excavation and Destruction, or just RED, logo above the door. "Just go down the main hall and take a right, then put your stuff in a locker near the door that says 'Training Site' above it. There should already be other recruits there."

"'Kay, thanks." Diana said, following the Soldiers directions, she found about fifteen other trainees, including herself. She shoved her stuff into a locker and settled down on a bench, listening to other recruits conversations.

"I heard we get to work with acid 'n dangerous stuff like that."

"Really? I heard we worked with fire and blades."

"All of the above." Diana said. The conversing trainees looked at her. "From what the Soldier told me, Hazards, what we're training to be, are designed for confusion and destruction." She explained. Then the door to the training facility opened, and their instructor, a tall, lanky sort of man, probably a Sniper, called all of them over. They headed into the training grounds, a large field with dummies set all over the place.

"Now," The instructor started. "I'm your instructor. We're here to teach you rookies how to be fighters with dangerous materials, mainly corrosive chemicals. You'll also learn to use blades to maximum effectiveness, and quite possibly, learn basic techniques in fire."

Diana smirked. She had degrees in Chemical Engineering, Chemistry...She had more then enough experience to be a Hazard.

The instructor motioned to a line of nearby cases. "These are the first weapons you're to be taught to use." He said. "It's a canister shooter, firing around two canisters of any hazardous materials of your choice. They've been tailored to each of your strengths and weaknesses, and your names are marked on the cases."

The trainees surged forward as one, chattering away at each other as they located their own shooters. Diana found hers quickly, marked 'Greene, Diana'. She opened it up and hefted the weapon, not unlike some sort of mix of a flamethrower and a Demonman's grenade launcher. It was hefty, but Diana held it easily. Once everybody held their canister launchers, the instructor called for attention.

"Now then, see that line of dummies there?" He said, pointing down the field. "Set yourselves up about thirty-five yards from them and see if you can hit one. Use only one clip. First one to hit gets to demonstrate the next training exercise."

Diana walked over to a dummy, and then walked about seventeen steps from it. About thirty-five yards. She took a quick measure of the wind and aimed. There was strong recoil as a glass canister filled with red paint was forced into the air. It hit the dummy in the face, staining it red.

"Nice shot Greene." The instructor called out. Diana took no notice and instead set on firing the other five canisters into the dummy. When the other trainees had finished, then instructor called them all back.

"Great work rookies, though a little faster next time. Now, you're next weapon. Greene, step forward. You'll be helping me demonstrate this one."

Diana grinned and stepped forward. This might just be fun after all.

* * *

><p>SO EFFING' SHORT.<p> 


End file.
